


Story about Nothing of Us

by natalear



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thai Language, aidean
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalear/pseuds/natalear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluffy drabble (and try to be longer than this). Sorry for only in Thai cause I'm not strong in English much.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy drabble (and try to be longer than this). Sorry for only in Thai cause I'm not strong in English much.

ท้องฟ้าสีส้มตัดน้ำทะเลเกิดประกายทองวิบวับไปทั่วคุ้ง เสียงชัตเตอร์ดังขึ้นสองสามช็อตตามมาด้วยเสียงถอนใจของผู้ชายตัวเล็กตาฟ้าใสๆ  
"ดีนนายจะเลิกถ่ายรูปได้ยัง"  
"ยังอะ แสงมันสวยขออีกแป๊บได้มั้ยอะ"  
ไอเดนคว้าข้อมือดีนทำกำลังจะกดชัตเตอร์ต่อ ตาสีฟ้าจางลงเมื่อหันมาที่มุมของคนตรงข้าม มือปล่อยกล้องออกแล้วจ้องไปที่ดวงตาอีกฝ่าย ตกใจกับอ้อมกอดที่โผเข้าใส่เขาเต็มๆ ดีนรู้ดีว่าถ้าไอเดนหงุดหงิดมักจะเรียกร้องความสนใจแบบนี้เสมอ  
"กอดผมสิ กลัวอะไร” ไอเดนทำหน้าหงอย “ไม่รักผมเหรอ"  
"เปล่า........ไม่ได้รัก" มือเล็กๆกอดโอบหลังไอเดน อีกมือสอดเข้าไปที่ผมดำ กระซิบที่ข้างหู "ไม่ได้รักน้อยลงกว่าเดิม"  
"เห็นสนใจแต่จะถ่ายรูป แล้วลืมไปแล้วว่ามาด้วยกัน"  
"ปล่อยเหอะ พอแล้ว"  
"ไม่........ กลัวหาย"  
ดีนหัวเราะเบาๆแล้วปล่อยให้คนที่เขารักกอดเขาไปจนท้องฟ้าเปลี่ยนเป็นสีน้ำเงินเข้ม ดาวเริ่มเปล่งประกาย ตัดแสงอาทิตย์สุดท้ายของวันที่กำลังจางลง  
"ไม่หายหรอก นายนั่นแหละที่จะหายไปมากกว่าไอเดน" ต่างฝ่ายผละจากกอดนั่น ต่างมองลึกลงไปในตา แต่สายตาดีนมีแต่ความอ่อนโยนผสมความกังวลลึกๆ “พอนายหมดถ่ายซ่อมรอบนี้นายก็กลับไม่ใช่เรอะไง”  
“ใครบอกนายว่าจะรีบกลับ ไม่มีคิวงานต่อนี่ อยู่ที่นี่กับนายอีกซักเดือนจะทำไม ใครจะว่าอะไรล่ะแถมสบายจะตาย”  
“ซาร่าไง นายจะพูดกับเธอยังไง จะบอกยังไง หรือจะ...”  
“ซาร่ารู้แล้วว่าชั้นกับนาย....... เอ่อ แต่เธอไม่ได้พูดอะไรหรอกนะ น่าจะมีเฟลๆไปบ้างแหละมั้ง เข้าใจกันอยู่” ไอเดนถอนใจหนักๆ “คบกันแค่ฐานะทางสื่อนายพอเข้าใจนะดีน”  
“นายย้ำหลายทีแล้วไอ้ประโยคสุดท้ายเนี่ย แค่อึ้งแค่ประโยคแรก” ยืนอมยิ้มพลางเก็บอุปกรณ์กล้องด้วย แต่ดีนกลับยกกล้องขึ้นถ่ายไอเดนอีก แสงแฟลชสาดไปทั่ว ไอเดนยิ้มกว้างแล้วปัดกล้องดีนลงช้าๆ  
“ไปกันเถอะ หนาวแล้ว มือเย็นไปหมดแล้วนะ!!!!” ไอเดนก้มลงหยิบกระเป๋ากล้องกับขาตั้ง “หิวแล้วด้วย!!!!!”  
สายตาดีนไม่ละจากกิจกรรมของไอเดนเลยและนับครั้งได้ที่เขาจะหน้าบึ้งใส่กัน รอยยิ้มละไมทั้งคู่เกิดขึ้นได้เสมอไม่ว่าจะเจอเหตุการณ์แย่ๆหรือจะเป็นเรื่องอื่นที่น่ากังวลก็ตาม รวมถึงการจากลาชั่วคราวเช่นเดียวกัน  
.  
.  
.  
รถเคลื่อนตัวไปข้างหน้าเรื่อยเฉื่อยแล้วหยุด ไอเดนตกใจยกใหญ่ เริ่มโวยวายสติแตกใส่ดีนหาว่าน้ำมันหมด ต้องเดินกลับเข้าเมืองแน่นอน มืดก็มืด ฯลฯ แต่ดีนกลับนั่งขำ หันไปมองสีหน้าตกใจของอีกคน จนเจ้าตัวรู้อีกทีว่าโดนดีนเล่นให้ซะหน้าหด  
“ตลกเหรอ ตลกเอ้าขำ ขำเข้าไปคุณดีน” ไอเดนหัวเสียที่โดนดีนแกล้ง  
“เอ้า ถ้ามันหมดเครื่องมันจะสั่นอยู่รึไง ไอ้บ้า!!!!” ดีนหัวเราะไม่ยอมหยุด จนไอเดนเริ่มนิ่งแต่อมยิ้มอย่างนั้น  
“ผิดก็ได้ฟะ งั้นเจอนี่เลย” เขากระชากคอเสื้อดีนเข้ามาแล้วจูบหนักๆไปที “โอเค หายโกรธละ กลับบ้านได้”  
กลับกลายเป็นดีนที่นิ่งเงียบแทนไอเดนเมื่อกี๊ ซบหน้าลงกับพวงมาลัยรถ ความรู้สึกผิดวิ่งเข้าหาไอเดนแต้มันจุกเกินกว่าที่หย็องจะพูดอะไรออกมาได้ ดีนเงยหน้าขึ้นส่งสายตาไปหาเขาแล้วหลบตาไปอีกทาง  
“อย่าไปไหนนะ ได้โปรดเถอะไอเดน” พอจบประโยคดีนรีบเหยียบคันเร่งออกทันที

ต่อคราวหน้านะ บรรยายได้เท่านี้ 55555


	2. Morning sunshine in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just breakfast and dish washing together. Of cause still in Thai language.

“ทำอะไรที่มากกว่าแพนเค้กได้ปะ” คิ้วหยองขมวดอีกครั้ง อันที่จริงมันขมวดทุกเช้าแบบนี้นั่นแหละ  
“ไม่”  
“มังกี้โทสต์ใส่กล้วยทั้งสวน????? ออมเล็ต เบคอน แมคกับชีสสสสส ได้โปรดดดดดดดดด”  
“เวิ่นเว้อจบยังไอเดน หืม????” ไอเดนเขย่าตัวตัวเรียกร้องความสนใจจนดีนต้องยักคิ้วสูง วางจานแพนเค้กลงที่โต๊ะ แสงแดดอ่อนตกกระทบลงในดวงตาสีฟ้า “กินปะเนี่ย”  
ไอเดนนั่งนิ่ง เท้าคางทั้งสองข้างมองดีนไม่ละ  
“ดีน รู้มั้ยทำไมชั้นถึงเข้ากันกับนายได้เร็วกว่าโรเบิร์ต” ถามฝ่ายตรงข้ามไป พลางฉีกแพนเค้กเปล่าเข้าปาก  
“ไม่รู้สิ ทำไมเหรอ” เขาเลิกคิ้วใส่ไอเดน ในมือก็เทน้ำเชื่อมลงจาน ในใจก็คิดว่าถามอีกแล้ว คราวนี้จะมาไม้ไหนฟะ  
“เพราะว่านายตาสวยกว่า” ไอเดนตอบเสียงนิ่งๆ แล้วยังมองจ้องไม่เลิก  
“แต่เคยรู้มาว่าเคยมีชื่อเข้าชิง Sexiest Male ไม่ใช่เหรอ หุ่นดีออก” เขาหลบตาลงยอมแพ้สายตาไอเดนที่เล่นจ้องตลอดแบบนั้น แก้เขินด้วยการยัดแพนเค้กเข้าปาก พูดแหย่หยองเล่นๆ  
“ไม่ นายเซ็กซี่กว่าเยอะเลยดีน” แต่หยองตอบกับมาด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งเรียบ  
“ไอ้บ้า!!! เสียสติไปแล้วเหรอ????”  
“เปล่านี่..........ปกติดีสาบานได้ แต่จะให้นายไปขึ้นเยเกอร์แทนโรเบิร์ตมันทะแม่งๆต่างหากล่ะ นายเป็นคนแคระแบบนี้แหละดีแล้ว อย่าคิดจะไปขับหุ่นเยเกอร์เลย ดูตัวดิ๊.....เหยียบคันบังคับเต็มเท้าปะเหอะ 55555”  
“เด็กเวร จบนะ กินๆเข้าไป กินเสร็จแล้วช่วยกรุณาทำความสะอาดด้วยนะครับ ผมเหนื่อยแล้ว ไปก่อนนะครับไอเดน”  
เขาเดินไปตบหัวหยองเบามือ แต่หยองกลับตีเข้าที่ก้นแรงๆ ดีนสะดุ้งร้องเสียงดังทั่วบ้าน หันหลังกลับจะเอาคืนแต่ไอเดนลุกขึ้นคว้าข้อมือสองข้างของอีกคนไว้ ทำหน้าเหรอหราใส่แล้วจุ๊บจมูกทีนึง  
“I heart you, Dean”


End file.
